Stay
by finnandjake0
Summary: It has been about 4 months since Fionna and Flame Prince broke up. Fionna knows that she misses him. She can't live without him. One-shot/song fic


**A/N**:** Hey guys.**

**So I'm going to have to stop working on Ice-skating trouble for now.**

**I'm going to put up some one-shots until I can work on it again.**

**Don't be mad at me.**

**and I'm sorry. So, here is a one-shot I've been thinking of.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**This story is not connected with Ice-skating trouble at ALL.**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own Adventure Time or "Stay" by Miley Cyrus**

* * *

It has been almost 4 months since Fionna and Flame Prince broke up.

Fionna was sitting on her porch looking at the stars.

She felt like a knife was stabbed through her heart.

She felt worse as every day past by.

She never found any one else to like.

Flame Prince always stayed in the same place in her heart.

Her love grew the more they were apart.(That rymed)

She couldn't take being without him.

Her eyes stared at her home that they call Aaa.

A tear escaped her eye as she thought about the firey prince.

Cake soon came in with a tray of hot chocalate and sat by Fionna.

"Baby cakes, come inside I made hot chocalate." She noticed Fionna's mood and frowned.

She placed the tray down.

"Hun, we can talk about this if you want." She wiped the tear off Fionna's face.

She didn't respond.

Cake then heard sniffling.

A few tears went down Fionna's cheek.

Fionna corvered her face with her hands.

Cake hugged Fionna and rubbed her back.

"Don't worry Fionna."She let go of Fionna and stood up.

"I'll take you somewhere tomorrow." She placed her paws on her hips.

"And hopefully you'll forget every thing out that boy and cheer up!"

She walked out of the room leaving Fionna alone.

**Next day**

Fionna woke up and streched her arms.

"Ok lets start this cruddy day good." She wispered to herself as she got off the bed.

She walked toward the lader and went down to meet Cake making bacon waffles.

The aroma made her drool.

She sat down near the table and waited for Cake to be done with the waffles.

"Cake you makin' bacon waffles?" Fionna asked her feline sister.

"Yep." Cake yelled back to Fionna.

Cake came in the room with the waffles and setted them on the table.

"BMO, get in here!" Cake waited for the little console to waddle in the room.

Soon enough Bmo (bmo has no gender.)came in and sat down.

"Hello girls." Bmo grabbed a spoon and tried to eat it's waffles.

Saddly it failed and ended up sliding on Bmo's face back to the dish.

Fionna took a peice out of her break fast.

"So, Cake were are you goin' take me?" She asked her sister while chewing the bacon waffles.

"Oh its someplace you'll really like." She stated while looking at Fionna with sparkly eyes.

**After breakfast**

Both Fionna and Cake went to the place that Cake was talking about.

They stopped when they were infront of a stage.

"You brought me here to see someone sing?" Fionna quistioned her sister.

"No. I brought you here to SING a song!"She looked at Fionna and placed her hands on her hips.

"Then guys are going to LOVE you." She crossed her arms.

"Plus I heard that all the royalty in Aaa are here." Fionna stared at the ground with that statment.

"Includding Flame Prince." Fionna blew the hair off her face.

A idea suddenly poped in her head.

"Hey Cake!"She looked at Cake with exictement on her face.

"Maybe I could sing a song to him and maybe things could be back to normal!"

Cake just looked at her blankly twiching her eyelid every second.

She knew an important fact.

Once Fionna decides on something she doesn't turn back.

Cake sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Lets go."

Cake went back stage while Fionna went in front.

She noticed that not JUST royalty was there but, EVERYONE in Aaa was there.

Fionna looked around and eventully found Flame Prince.

He seemed to be staring at her.

She gulped as she picked up the mic.

She glanced at Cake who was behind the curtain giving her a thumbs up.

She looked back at the audience and spoke.

"This song is dedicated to Flame Prince."

She then started to sing.

_Well it's good to hear your voice_

_I hope your doing fine_

_And if you ever wonder,_

_I'm lonely here tonight_

_Lost here in this moment and time keeps slipping by_

_And if I could have just one wish_

_I'd have you by my side_

_Oooh, oh I miss you_

_Oooh, oh I need you_

_And I love you more than I did before_

_And if today I don't see your face_

_Nothing's changed, no one can take your place_

_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_And I'm sorry it's this way_

_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay_

_Well I try to live without you_

_But tears fall from my eyes_

_I'm alone and I feel empty_

_God I'm torn apart inside_

_I look up at the stars_

_Hoping your doing the same_

_Somehow I feel closer and I can hear you say_

_Oooh, oh I miss you_

_Oooh, oh I need you_

_And I love you more than I did before_

_And if today I don't see your face_

_nothing's changed, no one can take your place_

_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_And I'm sorry that it's this way_

_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_

_And if you me I will, I will stay_

_Always stay_

_I never wanna lose you_

_And if i had to I would choose you_

_So stay, please aways stay_

_You're the one that I hold onto_

_'Cause my heart would stop without you_

_And I love you more than I did before_

_And if today I don't see your face_

_Nothing's changed no one can take your place_

_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_And I'm sorry that it's this way_

_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay_

_I'll always stay_

_And I love you more than than I did before_

_And I'm sorry that it's this way_

_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask I will stay, I will stay_

_I will stay_

Fionna ended her song and silence filled the air.

Then one person started to clap.

Then two, then three, and soon every one was clapping like crazy.

"Thank you all." She putted the microphone back and went back stage.

Once she took one step on the floor Cake was hugging her so hard she was about to choke.

''Cake, thats enough." Fionna managed to say.

She released Fionna.

"Oh, sorry hun." She smiled at Fionna.

"Baby Cakes that was beautiful!"

"Thanks Cake." She smiled back at her sister.

"Yes, yes it was." Fionna jumped in surprise and turned around.

"F- F-Flame Prince?" She stuttered.

He smiled at her and embraced her.

Fionna hugged back.

"I missed you too Fionna."

Cake grinned and sneaked away leaving the two by themselfs.

* * *

**A/N****: So, did you like it?**

**This is my first song fic.**

**I'm sorry that you have to wait.**

**But if I can I will put up one shots to keep you busy.**

**I love you all!**

**And until next time...OUT!**


End file.
